Whispers in the dark
by pretioso sanguine
Summary: ¿que haces cuando tu vida es un desastre?, ¡que haces cuando matan a tu mejor amigo, e intentas vengarlo pero no puedes!, ¿que haces cuando ya no puedes mas?...hola, soy kyle broflovsky y esta es mi vida...
1. Chapter 1

_**South park no me pertenece (por que si me perteneciera a todos que lo ven les daría una hemorragia nasal XD)**_

_**Reima-chan: ola, soy reima-chan y les traigo mi primer fanfic de south park XD. A decir verdad decidí hacerlo por que no habían muchos fanfics de damien X kyle (por que nadie acepta su amor "me pongo de rodillas en un rinconcito a hacer circulitos con una ramita") así que espero de que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Aclaraciones: la historia la narra kyle, y va desde su prepectiva.**_

Era un día negro en south park, no lo decía por el fuerte temporal que nos invadía en ese momento, si no por la muerte de alguien muy importante para mi, aquella persona era el amor de mi vida, la persona mas importante en el mundo desde mi perspectiva, sin mencionar que era mi mejor amigo, me refiero a Stan marsh.

Yo no podía creer que todavía que hubiera muerto, no podía creer que en este momento yo estoy acostado sobre su lapida en un cementerio, no podía creer que yo estuviera llorando desesperadamente por su muerte y me aferrara a mis viejos recuerdos de amistad.

-co..como paso esto, como es que lo perdí- a pesar que no quería recordar su muerte, los recuerdos del pasado vinieron hacia mí inevitablemente…

Flash back

Stan y yo habíamos ido de vacaciones a california para celebrar el año nuevo alejados de nuestros padres. yo me sentía muy feliz, ya que por fin tendría la oportunidad de declarármele mis sentimientos de amor y convertirme en algo mas que su "best friends forever " . pero no éramos lo únicos de nuestra edad que íbamos de vacaciones a ese lugar, "casualmente" damien también había llegado a este lugar, además de hospedarse en el mismo en el mismo hotel que nosotros, específicamente en el cuarto de al lado, eso lo encontré extraño pero no le di mayor importancia.

Yo estaba muy concentrado en conquistar a Stan, para este fin organice una cena romántica en nuestro cuarto donde le diría lo que realmente sentía por el. Para ello había mandado a mi "amigo" a comprar a un supermercado mientras yo me encargaba de todo. Estaba tan entretenido arreglando las cosas que no me di cuenta que damien había ingresado a la habitación (dios sabe como) y se acercaba a mi por detrás peligrosamente, me tomo con sus dos manos mi cintura y empezó a besarme el cuello.

-aaaaaaaaaaaah- o único que pude hacer es dar un gemido de placer, pero quise sabes quien me había besado asi que lo encare, pero al ver de quien se trataba abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude y deje salir un pequeño temblor en mis piernas.

-hola kyle- la persona que me acosaba no se trataba ni nada mas ni nada menos que el anticristo, que ahora me miraba con la mirada mas diabólica y satánica que jamás allá visto. Acto seguido saco no se donde unas cadenas y una cinta adhesiva (empiezo a creer que no es damien si no el gato cósmico), me ato las manos con la cadena a un poste y puso cinta adhesiva en mi boca.

-mmmhhmmhmmh-yo trataba de reclamarle pero era inútil, no podía hablar, así que con todas mis fuerzas trate de liberarme pero fue inútil, yo quería que me soltara, que me dejara en paz.

- estas muy equivocado si piensas que puedes escapar de mi- dicho esto empezó a llorar y me jalo el mentón obligándome verlo a la cara – yo solo…yo solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo- yo tenia miedo y estaba nervioso así que empecé a llorar y a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente y empecé a forcejear de nuevo - bueno si tanto insistes en escapar …tendrá que ser por las malas- y empezó a rasgarme el chaleco que tenia puesto, y empezó a masajearme debajo de la polera mientras me lamia el cuello.

-mmmmmmm- yo gemía involuntariamente mientras lloraba, yo…yo no quería que me tocara alguien que no fuera Stan, pero no podía hacer nada mas que cerrar mis ojos y no pensar en mi situación.

-ky…kyle, tu y damien, no puede ser, como pudiste- yo abrí mis ojos y los fije en la persona que había llegado, era Stan y me alegre que estuviera aquí, pero ese sentimiento se esfumo cuando lo vi llorar – bueno….era de suponer que alguien tan hermoso como tu no se fijaría en mi, igual quiero que sepas que te amo- acto seguido su mano fue lentamente a su bolsillo y de ella saco una navaja- sin tu amor asía mi la vida no vale la pena- la abrió y la dirigió lentamente a su cuello.

-me tomo algunos segundos reaccionar después de aquella confesión, es decir ¡¿Stan me amaba? ¿sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿se iba a suicidar?, me sentía tan feliz de que correspondiera a mis sentimientos…esperen…SE VA A SUICIDAR, no no, tengo que detenerlo, no puedo permitir que La persona que amo se valla a alejar de mi lado-mmmmmmm- trate de gritarle que no asiera una locura pero fue inútil, así que con todas mis fuerzas rompí las cadenas que me apresaban al igual que me quitaba la cinta adhesiva de mis labios-staaaaaaaaaaan

- adiós kyle broflovsky – yo no podía permitir que esto sucediera, así que en un impulso levante mi mano derecha tratando de quitarle la navaja e impedir que se matara, pero fue inútil, cuando llegue asía el ya se había cortado las arterias y se desangraba cayendo al piso, yo fui a su encuentro y me arrodille para quedar a su altura mientras lloraba.

-te amo- eso es lo único que pude decir antes de que cerrara sus ojos para siempre.

Fin flash back

Al recordar momentos del pasado mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas.

-kyle, hay que irse-esa había sido mi madre que me tomaba con ambas manos mis hombros y me levantaba .

- yo no quería dejar su tumba, no quería alejarme de su lado …pero…-esta bien- necesitaba descansar.

*ese mismo día a las 22:00 hrs*

Yo me encontraba solo en mi casa , ya que mis padres habían llevado a ike a canada para que pasara sus vacaciones allá, me ofrecieron ir con ellos pero yo me negué, quería estar solo y pensar en todos los problemas que tenia. El problema que tenía es que no dejaba de pensar en la muerte de Stan, pero casi al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en la declaración que me había hecho damien.

Para relajarme estaba escuchando música en mi mp4, aunque yo llorara encima de una almudada. Pero de repente el aparato estallo destruyéndose en mil pedazos, acto seguido todas las luces de mi hogar se apagaron quedando completamente oscuro.

-ha…hay alguien hay- me levante tembloroso y prendí una vela que esta cerca mio para ver si había un ladrón pero no se escuchaba nada, solo había silencio hasta que un sombra se reflejo en las paredes y esta paso rápidamente y se esfumo- st…Stan, eres tu?

Continuara…

_**Reima-chan: espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo del fanfic, se aceptan sugerencias, pedidos, acotaciones, maldiciones, brujerías, etc. Pero antes de despedirme tengo preguntas…**_

_**¿damien de verdad ama a kyle?**_

_**¿sera stan quien esta en el hogar de kyle?**_

_**¿Qué carajo tiene que ver el titulo del fanfic con el contenido?**_

_**¿algun dia le gustare a kyle?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo (exepto lo ultimo o/o)**_


	2. una visita inesperada

_**Reima-chan: holaaaa XD, yo aquí con la continuación de mi horrible historia, quería agraderles por los reviews que le ganaron a la lata que tenia al principio XD.**_

_**Cereal pascual: ne, gracias por darme la bienvenida **____**.**_

_**Ladydark0120: enserio crees que es bueno, por k a mi mi fanfic me parece una mierda, gracias por alentarme XD.**_

_**.moka: gracias por el review, y con respecto a la pregunta de ¿si alguna vez le gustare a kyle?, me referia si algún dia no muy lejano el se enamorara de mi (soñar no cuesta nada)**_

_**Sol yuki uzumaki : estoy de acuerdo contigoooo, todos deberían amar a kyle :3.**_

_**Monse-moouse: seeee, damien y kyle son la pareja perfecta.**_

_**Advertencia: este capitulo tiene una pequeña escena de "eso", eee, bueno, como explicarlo, es cuando hay dos hombres… y uno esta encima de otro…y están desnudos O/O, y se mueven, eeee, ustedes comprenden, y si no jodanse.**_

-St…Stan, eres tu?- al pronunciar estas palabras, las lagrimas cubrieron mis ojos e inundaron el piso acompañadas de lamentaciones y susurros míos de dolor y tristeza, pero me detuve al sentir una textura suave que rosaba mis mejillas, abrí mis ojos para ver que era- ¿rosas?

Me sorprendí cuando miles de pétalos de rosas entraban en mi habitación, y la inundaban de ese olor que tanto me gustaba.

-Perdóname- sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban mis hombros, mientras unas gotas de sangre mezcladas con lagrimas caían en mi hombro, la voz me resulto demasiado familiar, así que me di vuelta frenéticamente 'para encontrarme con la persona que había convertido mi vida en un infierno, damien- por favor, no me odies, yo te amo.

- ¿Qué no te odie?, ¡QUE NO TE ODIE!, el hizo que la persona mas importante para mi muriera y quiere que no lo odie, pero que clase imbécil... esperen, esta llorando, es decir el anticristo esta llorando, y ahora de rodillas pidiéndome disculpas y diciendo que me ama, mmmm, interesante, que pasa si le digo que…- te disculpo, y es que a decir verdad yo te amo, pero no estoy seguro si tus palabras son verdaderas, necesito una prueba- veamos que hace ahora.

-Enserio… me amas- vi como su cara cambiaba de tristeza al de uno de completa felicidad, acto seguido se arrodillo a un mas y me abrazo las piernas- cualquier prueba que necesites no hay problema, yo soy como tu esclavo, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-mmmmm… ¿con que cualquier cosa eh?, como puedo jugar contigo- quiero que te hagas daño, quiero que me demuestres cuanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por mi- el anticristo abrió los ojos y se puso de pie inmediatamente sorprendido, aunque no dudo en su respuesta- como ordenes mi amor.

Dijo esto y en su mano apareció en su mano un cuchillo grande y filudo, en su mango tenia calaveras de plata con rubíes en lugar de ojos. El levanto el cuchillo lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de su corazón y se lo entero, en poco tiempo la sangre empezó a inundar su herida, si bien el no podía morir, si podía sentir dolor, y se podía apreciar que estaba sufriendo mucho.

-¡basta!, esa prueba es suficiente para mi, ya demostraste que me amas y que eres confiable, ahora se que te puedo amar.

-En…enserio?, me haces tan feliz, si me amas tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte- se puso de rodillas y saco una cajita de su bolsillo trasero, para luego abrirla hacia atrás y mostrar un anillo de tres "6" en forma de circulo de diamante- Kile broflovsky, ¿quieres ser mi novio?.

-Acepto, si quiero ser tu novio.

Damien saco el anillo y me lo puso en el dedo, luego como si yo me tratase de una presa se abalanzo a mis labios haciendo que se unieran en un beso, un beso que al principio fue tierno y lleno de felicidad, para luego convertirse en uno de pasión y lujuria, pronto el me empujo a mi cama y me abrazo desesperadamente, y al mismo tiempo me mordía el labio inferior para dejar que su lengua entrara por toda mi cavidad y su saliva se mezclara con la mía, pero la falta de aire izo que nos separáramos.

-estoy tan feliz de que seas mi novio damien, pero estoy un poco exhausto por el día de hoy y quisiera descansar un poco.

-como desees, pasado mañana te vengo a ver mi amor- y dicho esto me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y desapareció.

-Espere cerciorarme de que estaba solo, cuando estuve seguro agarre el primer bote de basura que se me atravesó y comencé a vomitar-aaaaaag, que asco, no puedo creer que ese bastardo me allá besado, es tan repugnante.

-cuando me sentí mejor comencé a pensar, _"mmmm, con que ese imbécil se ha enamorado de mi, y es mi novio, eh?, pues es mi oportunidad para vengar a Stan. Lo único que tengo que hacer es fingir que estoy completamente enamorado de ese idiota (damien) y comportarme como el novio perfecto, y a medida que pase el tiempo me ganare su confianza, para luego traicionarlo. Pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada mas que no sea sacarle ventajas al asunto"_ – miro el anillo que me acaban de regalar- "_el es el príncipe del infierno, puede darme lujos infinitos"_

Contento con mi plan malévolo empiezo a planear mis próximas jugadas, pero de repente una idea viene a mi mente- _"aunque pensándolo bien hay una manera de llevar acabo lo planeado y hacer que sufra mas, y conozco perfectamente a las personas que me pueden ayudar"_

*2 horas en el transantiago después (transantiago son unos buses que te llevan a partes de la capital, los choferes te tratan mal, son mas lentos que la mierda, y cobran caro ¬¬)*

-transantiago de mierda, me cobro doble pasaje… bueno, en fin, ya estoy aquí- me paro frente a un edificio muy lujoso, el apartamento mas caro del país, entro y me dirijo al 5° piso y golpeo la habitación 503.-pip, butters, habrán, soy kyle, necesito pedirles un favor- golpeo la puerta y nadie me abre, pero descubro que esta abierta y recorro las habitaciones en busca de ellos-olaaaaaaaaa, ¿hay alguien aquí?- cuando de repente escucho un ruido extraño que sale de una habitación, sin dudarlo la abro y encuentro a los responsables de los ruidos.

-nhaaaaaaaa, butters, estas tan estrecho, me matas de placer.

-aaaaaaaaa, pip, mas rápido por favor, aaaaa.

Okey, tal vez no era el mejor momento para interrumpir, ya que se podía observar a butters desnudo, con la erección más grande que haya visto en mi vida, además de estar en cuatro. Y arriba de el estaba pip también desnudo embistiendo a butters frenéticamente mientras que con una mano acariciaba la monumental erección del rubio menor, y además de gemir como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Bu…butters…p…pip, tu y el, aaaaaa- y observo como todo se vuelve negro y me caigo de espaldas hacia el suelo.

-Oh dios mio, matamos a kyle.

-Somos unos hijos de puta- butters comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

-Tranquilo, no lo matamos, era una broma, seguramente se desmayo por la sorpresa, ven dulzura ayúdame a despertarlo- butters asiente con un deje de tristeza, pip se da cuenta de ello y le susurra al oído- no te preocupes después podemos seguir con lo nuestro.

-Cla…claro- acto seguido los dos levantan a kyle y lo ponen en su cama tratando de reanimarlo…

**FIN… no mentira, CONTINUARA…**

_**Reima-chan: gracias por su atención, y si tienen algo que decir, no duden dejar un review, ya que tienen el poder de superar el cansaccio y lata XD, y las preguntas:**_

_**¿a kyle le funcionara su plan malvado?**_

_**¿Por qué butters y pip estaban haciendo "eso"?**_

_**¿Qué carajo tienen que ver ellos?**_

_**¿Por qué no me matare por haber hecho a kyle malvado ? **_


	3. la venganza es dulce

_**Reima-chan: holaaaaa, aquí el tercer capitulo de mi muy rara historia XD, quiero agradecer los review que me han dejado y que me han ayudado a salir adelante (momento cursi XD), haaa y este capitulo no lo ise sola, lo ise en conjunto con stan-lover (me va a matar por poner eso )**_

_**haci, se me olvidaba que voy a responder a los review pormedios de mensajes, y sin mas falta el capitulo n.n**_

_**Capitulo 3: la venganza es dulce (muajajajaja)**_

-do...donde estoy- abri mis ojos peresosamente y me sobresalte al ver a pip y butters mirandome-¡pero que demonios...!

-te desmayaste por vernos en plena orgia-pip dijo eso con tante simpleza y a la vez en sus ojos se podia ver enojo y maldad acompañada de un aura asesina.

-_"que miedo"_-asi, ya lo recuerdo...¡es que no me esperaba que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos!, butters...¿que tu no habias quedado tan destruido despues de que damien termino contigo y luego te isiste novio de kenny?

-en realida no me afecto en nada, solo lo ise para que ese imbecil (el anticristo) se sintiera mal, y con respecto a kenny solo lo utilizo, mañana voy a terminar con el y hacer que me ruegeque no lo deje.

-...ok, y tu pip que no estabas tan triste despues que te le declaraste a damien y este no te aceptara.

-ya lo supere, me di cuenta que ese bastardo no era suficiente para mi.

-bueno, y ustedes que me dirian si yo les dijera que hay una forma de destruirlo y tomar venganza?

-pues no lo se...- butters estaba dudando, pero derrepente su cara reflejo evidente tristeza...era obio que estaba comenzando a recordar...

flash back (hace 3 años)

-butters tenemos que hablar-damien corto el beso que ellos dos se estaban dando y lo empujo para que se alejara de el.

-pero que te pasa...-el rubiecito se veia preocupado, su novio nunca lo trataba asi.

-terminamos, no eres tu, soy yo (tipico ¬¬) es que estoy enamorado de otra persona.

-pe...pero yo te amo, no puedes hacerme esto-butters comenzo a loorar desconzoladamente mientras se aferraba al pecho se du ex.

-adios-lo empujo una vez mas y se marcho sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-da...damien-leopold se cubria los ojos para ocultar sus lagrimas que se mezclaban con gotas de lluvia.

Fin de flash back

-pensandolo bien si quiero vengarme -butters tenia la cara roja de ira acompañada de una sonrisa no presisamente feliz.

-¡perfecto!...¿y tu pip, quieres venganza?

-bueno...yo

flash back (de hace 2 años)

-pip, para que me has llamado despues de clases

-este...bueno...yo...e venido que tu me gustas, yo te amo damien-se podia apreciar un fuerte sonrojo en la cara del ingles, ademas de que este habia agachado su cabeza y estaba mirando al suelo vergonsosamente.

-dime algo que no sepa.

-pip subio su cabeza estrepitosamente- qu...que!, t...tu ya lo sabias?

-habria que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta, pero me temo que tu eres muy imbecil al pensar al pensar que alguien de mi altura podria estar con alguien tan inferior como tu.

-lo...lo sinto- en la cara del pequeño rubio se podian ver pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas que reflejaban la rabia y la tristeza que el sentia en ese momento.

-Tu si eres marica, ahora comiensas a llorar como toda una puta, yo me voy, adios ramera.

-pe...pero-pip no pudo resistir el rechazo y fue corriendo detras de el anticristo para abrazarlo y hacer que se diera la vuelta.

-¡sueltame!-damien empujo al rubio al suelo haciendo que este se lastimara levemente-no te atrvas a tocarme mas

-sin embargo pese a la fuerte advertencia del pelinegro pip se abalanzo (todavia acostado) a los pies de damien, como respuesta este ultimo lo empujo todavia mas fuerte.

-asi que no entiendes con palabras-el anticristo habia prendido fuego en sus manos y alrededor el-tendre que hacr que entiendas por la fuerza-damien lanzo las bolas de fuego.

-un segundo antes de que se estrellaran con pip, este cerro fuertemente los ojos...

fin de flash back

-¡quiero vengarme de ese bastardo!, quiero hacer que sufra, dime que tengo que hacer y te aseguro que lo complire.

.pip...me estas asustando, pero que bueno que estes de acuerdo, ahora mi plan es el siguiente...

**al dia siguiente**

yo me encontraba en el centro comercial pensando, a decir verdad yo no sabia como habia acabado alli.

-_"mmmmm, mañana tengo que ver a mi lindo noviecito (notese el tono sarcastico), sera mejor que compre las cosas para realizar el plan con pip y butters..."_

yo hiba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me habia dado cuenta que habia chocado con alguien. Cai al suelo y vi con quien habia chocado, frunci totalmente el ceño al ver a la persona que estaba frente mio.

Cuando la persona me vio me miro con repugnancia y enojo aun mayor que la mia.

-¡gah!, broflobsky-dijo el casi con repugnacia.

-tweak-dije yo de la misma forma.

Los dos no paramos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual, y nos acercamos viendonos con odio y asco, hasta se podian ver rayitos saliendo de nuestro ojos .

-hace tiempo que no nos veiamos

-si, pero sera mejor que vayamos a conversar a otra parte, aquí hay demasiada gente.

**en el bosque**

yo me encontraba en el bosque, ya se habia hecho de noche y se podia ver la luna llena.

-tanto tiempo lobito.

-¡gah!, no me digas asi "dracula", y sera mejor que no te hagas el listo, se que tus putos compañeros estan detras de los arbustos detras tuyo.

Y en efecto, derrepente salieron pip y butters de los arbustos y se pusieron al lado de kyle.

-bueno, me descubriste...y asi como salieron mis compañeros también que salgan los tuyos.

Y detras de tweek salieron craig, clyde (estos ultimos tomados de la mano) y gary, este se acerco a tweek y lo agarro de la cintura dandole un rapido beso en los labios.

En el cielo una nube cubria la luna llena, pero cuando ya no hubo ninguna nube craig, clyde, gary y tweek empesaron a transformarse. Les salio mucho pelo en el cuerpo, ademas de que sus ojos se vovieron de color amarillo, sus garras se alargaron y se volvieron filudasnal igual que sus colmillos, pronto estuvieron convertidos en hombres lobo.

-auuuuuuuuu-tweek dio un aullido y eso fue suficiente para que los cuatro se abalanzaran contra nosotros.

Casi al instante de que el amante del café y su equipo se convirtiera en hombres lobo a mi, pip y butters nos comenzaron a crecer los colmillos (estos estaban llenos de sangre), nuestros ojos se vovieron rojos, ademas de que nuestra fuerza y velocidad aumentara

-sangre-dije yo con rostro totalmente malevolo y yo junto con mi clan fuimos al ataque contra los hombres lobo.

la pelea entre vampiros y hombres lobo habia comenzado...

_**continuara...**_

_**reima-chan: gracias por leer este capitulo, y si tienen algún reclamo de por que hise que tweek con gary, o por que lo ise lider del clan de hombres lobo no me reclamen a mi, si no a stan-lover, ella me convencio de hacer eso XD.**_

_**Review :3?**_


End file.
